


I've Got The Time that You Need

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [29]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me trying to write porn, LOL yeah... sorry ;)<br/>written for Glam100 #Prompt 98: Lay Me Down</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got The Time that You Need

 

They were laying there, clothed, facing each other, breathing together, searching for something in their eyes.

Finally Adam had to ask:

“Why did you want me to lay you down on the floor?”

Sauli chuckled softly.

“I thought it would be easier to talk to you, when I’m not distracted by your body hovering over me.”

Adam reached out and stroked over Sauli’s cheek.

“Did it work?”

Sauli shook his head.

“Yes, but now I’m distracted by your lips, your eyes and your freckles.”

He moved closer and brushed his lips softly over Adam’s, making them both tremble and shiver.

-♥-

They pulled away, blinking in surprise.

“Wow, what was that?” Adam touched his lips.

Sauli just looked at him with a small smile.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about. That’s what made me ask you to lay me down.”

Adam swallowed hard but didn’t say anything.

Sauli moved closer again and let his fingers touch Adam’s bare arm, tracing the lines of his tattoo.

“I missed you.”

Adam nodded.

“I had time to think about you, about us.”

Adam nodded again.

“Maybe we were wrong after all? Maybe we should have tried harder?”

Adam shrugged at that and sighed.

-♥-

“You disagree?”

Sauli sounded sad.

Adam shook his head. “I didn’t say that.”

Sauli lifted his head and was about to get up, when Adam cupped his cheek and pulled him close enough to let him taste his breath.

“You just surprised me. That’s all. Don’t go away. Talk to me.”

Adam’s breath tickled over Sauli’s mouth. He licked over his lips, accidently leading Adam’s gaze to his tongue. He could feel Adam’s breath catching in his throat, before he moved slightly away.

“Please, Sauli, talk first. I need to hear something; before I let my body talk to you.”

-♥-

“This here,” Sauli waved with his hands around them “this was always easy. The hard part was always around us, outside of our home. There’re so many possibilities for both of us, so many chances and never enough time.”

Adam looked at him and could only nod.

It was true. The world was open wide out there. Here, between the two of them everything always seemed possible. Like all they needed to do, to hold into their relationship, was to keep breathing the same air.

Like everything else would just fall into place.

The bitter truth hit them both hard.

-♥-

“There is still a lot around us, but I wish, we could give us a new chance. I kept thinking about it the last months. I don’t have a plan how to make it work. I don’t really believe in plans.”

Adam frowned at that.

“But we can’t have a relationship without a plan. For me there must be something like a line to walk along. I can’t just jump into it and hope all will work out.”

Sauli took Adam’s hand.

“That is not what I meant. I just think that it might be enough to have a goal.”

-♥-

Adam let a small breath of relief escape his mouth.

“You mean something like a house together, a marriage, kids…”

Sauli smiled and nodded.

“Yes something like that. We can of course start a bit lower like first date, first night, first breakfast…”

Adam pulled Sauli closer.

“A brand new start? I think I can work with that. No, I’m sure I can work with that.”

Sauli’s smiled brightly.

“What about the first kiss then?”

Adam smiled and licked his lips. They moved closer until their lips met.

A start was made, now they needed time to get it right.


End file.
